


Kiss of the devil

by SapphicPadme



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Period-Typical Sexism, Romance, Slow Burn, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Violence, Witch Hunts, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicPadme/pseuds/SapphicPadme
Summary: Who knew that the infamous Michael Langdon who was said to be a vampire or even the antichrist would meddle with a young witch after an interesting meeting between them.
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Kiss of the devil

**Author's Note:**

> So eh I hope you will enjoy this fanfiction, it might not be the best since english isn't my first language. Also sometime Michael will be a bit OOC but it's been so long since I watched the season. Also the main character is a bit of a self-insert.  
> But anyways, enjoy !

**12th October 1454**

If someone asked to the locals of Warrington what's the most surprising thing that happened this month, they would answer the weather which was pretty hot considering that summer ended. A pretty surprising answer when witches are being hunted and there are rumors of a vampire (who was even called the antichrist by some) living near the town.

“For witch hunters, they’re pretty bad at their jobs” thought Claire as she watched with disgust the witch hunters making some questionable comments at the barmaid while being so close to pass out due to the quantity of alcohol they drank, but she rapidly looked somewhere else when she noticed that the men saw that she was looking in their direction. But it was a bit too late because some of them started to approach her, the woman held back her laugh when she saw one of them fall hardly on the floor.

\- What does a young woman is doing here, in such a bad place?

One of the witch hunters said whether he was trying to scare her or he had a weird way of flirting, both choices were equally bad.

\- Oh, I’m just hunting witches isn’t it obvious?

And just by the look in the men eyes, she knew she fucked up. She had to go away or she’ll be the next one to end up burned so she rapidly stood up and was ready and started to move away from them but at her horror, one of them grasped her wrist harshly.

\- You know it’ll be so easy for us to put you on the stake but maybe you could go away if you’re nice enough.

Thankfully, before they could do anything a familiar voice called them out.

\- Claire! I’ve been searching for you everywhere!

If God existed, Claire would thank him so much for seeing Cordelia entering the tavern at the time she needed her the most. The older woman rapidly approached them and took Claire by her other wrist, the man released the other wrist too surprised to say anything or react.

\- Sorry, my daughter has sometime the bad idea to be a bit too much disrespectful; she won’t cause any more problems.

And with that Cordelia left the tavern, dragging the young woman behind her, none of them talked until they entered the manor where they lived with the other girls. Zoe Benson, one of the rare girls who were still unknown to the witch hunters looked at the two from afar.

\- Can I know what you were doing in the tavern when I asked to everyone to stay inside knowing what’s happening outside?

\- I’m tired of having to hide from them, it’s even more suspicious to hide from them and they’re surely waiting for a good opportunity to burn us.

The older witch just sighed and decided to leave; she was too tired to continue arguing especially during those times. Claire knew that she had done enough to annoy the Supreme so she decided to go to her bedroom before causing anymore problems.

* * *

Who knew that sleeping became hard when everyone was waiting for a good occasion to put you on a stake? Probably everyone. The young witch was sitting on her bed thinking of what she could do but nothing came to her mind, actually she thought a lot about going into the woods but she never knew why it continued to hunt her mind, maybe she was just interested to see if the rumor of a vampire were true but at soon she thought about that she laughed at herself, vampires are just fantasies, but why did she even thought that when witches actually exists, well she didn’t really know herself.

After having the woods coming back to her minds for the hundredth time she decided that she would actually visit them, after all what could happen? People thinking she was a witch? Well at least they would be right about someone.

She rapidly putted some pants and a shirt on and tied her dark blond hair in a braid, and decided that the fastest way to go to the wood would be a good old teleportation, and just after that she appeared in front of the forest and didn’t even hesitated before entering and after two steps in it she felt dumb, why didn’t she brought a oil lamp at least, now she had to go through those dark woods and she knew she won’t go back until she saw the manor that everybody talked about, she was a bit too proud and maybe a bit too idiotic.

After what looked like hours she finally saw what she was searching, an enormous manor, even bigger than the one she lived in and strangely she felt attracted to it. Before she could have any second thoughts she opened the doors and entered the manor even if in the back of her mind she knew it was maybe her worst decision and after two steps in the manor, the doors closed behind her making an extremely loud noise if there was a vampire or the antichrist as everyone said well he would surely have heard her and she was right when after two minutes she heard an unfamiliar voice coming from the dark.

\- Well what do we have here?


End file.
